Underestimated
by Emily Rai
Summary: Bella Swan disappeared after the death of her mom and step dad she was gone without a trace and her dad was distrought. But a year later she mysteriously appears but now she has red eyes and the Cullens are wondering how she's not exterminated the town.AU
1. Story Information

Title:

Underestimated

Author:

Emily Rai

Summary:

Bella Swan was living with her mother and step dad in Phoenix, Arizona when Maria found them. Renee and Phil never stood a chance as they tried to protect the seventeen year old. Maria drained them before turning Bella and starting again in the south with another newborn army only now Bella is her second in command. After a year Bella is tired of her life of servitude and destroys Maria as well as their army and makes a run for the only place she can think of…Forks, Washington the home town of her parents and where her father still lived.

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but my imagination lol :))

Pairings:

Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Bella


	2. The Start of it All

Chapter One: The start of it all

"Bella run now!" Renee shouted to her sixteen year old daughter. She had never expected when she moved to Phoenix that some crazy pale faced woman dressed like she was from the early 1900's with bright red eyes would come after them.

"Renee watch out," Phil said lunging for his wife of less than a year in hopes of prying the granite like woman off of her.

It was all happening so fast; the only thing Bella could do was look on in horror. She was a Vampire; the crazy woman with the red eyes was a vampire. Neither Renee nor Phil seemed to realize it but it was true. She was really a beautiful creature and Bella didn't try to stop her as she drained first Renee and then Phil. She didn't even finch away as the beautiful creature stalked towards her. She only took a deep breath and bared her neck accepting her fate whatever it may be.

The pain was expected what wasn't expected was for the vampire to leave her there alive. Or at least for now, the fire burned through her veins as she was carried away to an unknown place.

"Bella, hm yes you will make a nice second. People will underestimate you and you will easily over power them I can see that now."

"Who are you," Bella demanded through clenched teeth refusing to scream through the pain. It was like nothing she had ever felt before but this was not going to break her.

"Maria, it will be over soon, can you feel the fire beginning to leave your system? Soon you will be ready to train and together we will concur the south." Maria murmured smoothing Bella's hair from her face.

XxXx

Okay so that was chapter one:)) hope you liked it, be sure to tell me because if I don't get feedback I will not update and don't think I'm kidding just look at "The Boy Who Wished he'd die dot dot dot until now" I have like seven chapter written for it and have not updated in like forever.


	3. New School New Jerks

Chapter Two: Unsuspecting

"Bella, take care of the newbies will you darling?" Maria asked smiling winningly at the small girl.

"Bella," she called when she got no response. Suddenly all she could think of was the pain. She had always known it could happen but hoped that her lovely little fighting machine wouldn't turn on her.

"Goodbye Maria," Bella said before ripping her creators head off with the flick of her wrist.

Dismembering Maria was simple she didn't put up a fight. There was no point to try fighting off Bella. She had powers like no other before her. Bella was small but mighty; they had changed ten year old boys that were bigger than her but didn't stand a chance in a fight with her even if she had her eyes closed. While Maria was hunting Bella had stayed back and watched the troops. It had been easy enough to get rid of them. All of them knew that if she wanted them dead they were dead. They just lined up and waited for her to destroy them, not once did they flinch or even think of making a run for it. In the beginning they had tried to thwart her but too many times had she come out on top. Their fellow soldiers had fallen continuously when they defied her and they had come to learn it meant nothing to plead, beg or run. That would only make her mad and that would not end well for them.

When she was sure the entire army was gone Bella left not looking back. She knew where she had to go and what she needed to do. Maria had told her of a vampire named Jasper. He too had been put in charge of Maria's troops because of his fighting skills and natural control over others. But he had left and so Maria had gone underground for several decades until she had seen Bella's potential and taken her in. Now Bella was getting the freedom that she wanted and needed.

Maria had told her of a major she had met decades ago when she was first starting out with her army. His name was Jasper Whitlock and she had seen his potential like she had seen mine. He was only nineteen years old andhadbeen a verytalented devastatedhercause when he left and she had gone underground searching for anew second since his departure. That was howshe had found Bella. Jasper like Bella had beenan extraordinary fighterbut on top of that he could also control the feelings of those around him.

Bella knew that she was going to look for Jasper. But first she neededto see her dad, Police Chief Swan for the small town of Forks, Washington. Charlie would have everybody and their uncleout looking for her and she needed to be able to search freely. She would have to sit through a year of High School and wait until graduation to start her search.

Without a look back Bella took off faster than one would think she could. She was small and therefore very aerodynamic she flew past people with such speed that it didn't even ruffle their hair. She makes the week long journey in a little over a day. The last rays of sunlight were just sinking down under the horizon when she came to a stop infront of Charlie's house.

Without hesitation Bella reached up and knocked lightly on the door. Charlie would be shocked to say the least when he saw his long lost daughter standing before him her eyes shining bright red.

"Bella, Bella is that really you?" Charlie exclaimed after a moment of shocked silence.

"Yeah dad it's me," Bella assured smiling slightly.

"Oh Bella, I thought you were dead, everyone thought you were dead! It's just that your mom and Phil then you werejust missing!"

"I know dad, I was being kept by somebody. I don't know who it was and they never talked or let me see them. I was kept in a room that was always dark. When the chance arose I made a run for it and managed catch a bus up here." Bella lied easily as Charlie led her into the house.

"Oh Bella, I should take you to the hospitalwhoknows what kindof injuries you might have!"

"No dad I'm fine." Bella said, hastily adding, "I'll go to school tomorrow and if I feel bad after that then you can take me to the doctor."

"Alright if your sure Bells, I bet your tired why don't you head up to bed and I'll call and leave a message at the school."

"Thanks dad, goodnight I love you," Bella said as she headed towards the stairs.

"I love you too Bells,"Charlie said throwing her a weak smile.

XXX

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan," Bella said as she stood in front of the attendance desk at Forks High School

"Of course, let me just get your schedule for you!" The woman said scurrying to get a map and schedule out for Bella.

"Thank you so much," Bella said calmly turning and leaving the office before she could be asked any questions.

"Fresh meat guys," a boy with spiky dirty blonde hair whispered to his friends as they started making their way towards Bella."Can I help you boys?" Bella asked sweetly as they surrounded her.

"How about you favor us to a little fun on Friday Night?" The blonde kid said trying to smirk seductively and utterly failing.

"No thanks, but it was a good effort maybe if you're less of a scumbag next time." Bella said calmly as she tried to keep walking only to have them block her in.

"Take that back you snippy little bitch," one of Blondie's cronies said glaring at her trying to seem menacing.

"No," Bella said calmly glaring at him with ten times the heat of his own.

"This is our town bitch so you better back down. I don't care if you think you look scary with your stupid red contacts." the third boy said closing in on her.

"I think you should back away before you regret ever coming near me." Bella growled at them.

"Is there a problem here?" An extra-large boy with golden eyes and dark brown hair asked walking up to them.

Sniffing the air subtly Bella realized that he was a vampire, strange how were his eyes golden and not red? She couldn't understand why his eyes would be so different from her own but she hoped she would be able to find out.

"These boys were just going to leave me alone weren't you? And you aren't going to bother me with your petty wishes about taking me out of Friday are you?" Bella growled as the boy stepped slightly in front of her.

"Now, now no need to be so unfriendly. We just wanted to show you around town a little bit, yeah and how would you like for me to tell my father some nice boys were propositioning me today at school? I wonder how the Chief of Police would take that hmm. Still hoping that I'll let you use me on Friday? Sorry to let you down Blondie but I have standards and I'm not about to lower them for the sake of a scumbag like you." Bella said haughtily.

"You're Isabella Swan," The vampire in front of her asked.

"The one and only, and you are?"

"Emmett Cullen, my father's the head surgeon up at the Hospital. Come on Swan, you're pretty cool, you can hand with me and my siblings." Emmett said putting a guiding and between her shoulders and taking her schedule out of her hands to see what classes she had.

"Great, we have our morning classes together, I'll show you the way and then you can sit with us at lunch." Emmett said smiling brightly at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Don't worry Cullen I won't bite," Bella said smiling mischievously at him so it would look like they were screwing around to everyone but the significance was not lost on the large boy.

"I'm glad, so why the red eyes, trying to look meaner than your physically capable of?"

"Gotta be tough where I've been, lots of wanna bee's that come after you if you don't look mean." She said looking up at him a hard glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, my brother was like that when he first came to us, used to live down south."

"I'd like to meet him see if our experiences are at all alike. From the sounds of it they were pretty similar."

"Well here's our first class, I usually sit towards the back. Not many people do but that suits me pretty well."

"Sounds good, Cullen; what are we working on?" Bella asked after the teacher had signed off on her sheet and she was seated beside the humongous teen.

"Poetry, most of its pretty good but some of it's boring as hell," Emmett complained as he sat back the two of them only half listening to what the teacher had to say.

XXX

"Who's this Emmett," a blonde girl asked smiling widely but her irritation slipped through at the sight of Emmett and Bella walking arm and arm.

"Oh, you must be Rosalie! It's great to meet you; Emmett's of course told me every detail he admires about you. You're practically all he's talked about all morning and my options were either listen to him list every good quality about you he could think of or actually pay attention to some loser teacher drone on and on." Bella said smiling brightly at the girl.

"Really," Rosalie said surprise replacing the irritation in her voice as she sent Bella a skeptical look.

"Yep, it's true. I can only hope that you are as awesome as he's made you out to be but it's hard to believe anyone could be that perfect but you know how boys tend to exaggerate our good qualities so that it seems to others we don't have any flaws at all," Bella said winking at the other girl.

"Do you have a boyfriend here with you?" Rosalie asked seeming to finally realize that Bella was a vampire and was obviously wondering why the town was still intact.

"Nope, tied up all my loose ends while I was still in Mexico, you know I never did enjoy all the little punk in that area any way. Not that there are many interesting people here aside from you lot, but that may suit me just fine I could use some relaxation for once."

"Who's this?" A boy with dirty blond hair asked as he and a raven haired girl, slightly taller than Bella, approached.

"This is Bella Swan…" Emmett said after a moment of silence in which Bella stared at Jasper in shock, wondering why she was acting so oddly. The two of them had talked all morning and she wasn't easily shocked or shy in the slightest.

"Jasper Whitlock?" Bella breathed finally finding her voice after what seemed like forever.

"How do you know that name," Jasper hissed so that only the vampires could hear him.

"Maria told me, she told me all about you. I think she was hoping I would get jealous of how close the two of you were and work hard to be as disciplined as you were before you left. She didn't expect me to be so skilled just after waking up and was very pleased when I could control everyone so effectively. It was a hard life though; I didn't want to spend my life fighting for blood that newbies drank so fast we had to find a new town within a week without giving me a chance to grab a bite to eat. They were always so hungry and I could go much longer than them without food so they took priority and I finally got tired of it so I took them down, all of them including her." Bella said quietly looking straight at Jasper.

"Maria's gone? I take it she was weak and didn't have as many newborns as she used to?" Jasper asked in surprise.

"No, she didn't fight me, none of them ever did. Every time they would try I won, after a while they quit trying and just let me kill them. I took care of Maria first, she always feared that one day I would decide that I didn't like the life I had and would revolt against her. She knew that I couldn't feel the pain of others like you and would have no qualms with killing her off before I left. She feared for the day that I decided that she had ruined my life and I wouldn't take it anymore. It came on Saturday, she was getting ready to attack a new town so I stopped her and got rid of the newbies so I could come looking for you actually. I wanted to know how you made it without someone by your side. But as I can see you do have someone, several someone's that care about you very much. I'm glad that you didn't let her ruin your eternity." Bella explained a small smile flitting across her face.

"Don't you have a companion you brought along with you, someone that you got along with in the troops?" Jasper asked quietly.

"No, don't you understand? I wasn't like you; I couldn't influence how they felt like you can. I'm much different than you instead of being able to ease their fears I have unimaginable powers that stop them from hurting me, stop anyone from hurting me. I am literally indestructible, not to mention my natural fighting abilities. My size draws larger people, especially men, towards me it meant that she could build a stronger army that's what she liked about me. I haven't had friends since she killed my parents and took me to Mexico. The troops lived afraid of me and learned not to try and fight me because of my power; I couldn't have made friends with them if I wanted to."

"You can stay with us," Rosalie said decisively, as if she said it to people all the time.

"I'd love to but there's no way Charlie's letting me go so soon, I needed to come see him so that he'd call off all the dogs searching for me. I could have stayed hidden until he died but this was easier and as much as I didn't really get along with him while I was alive I'm being selfish and spending at least a little bit of time with him before he kicks the bucket. Otherwise I would have just one in and turned myself in to a police station and been done with it told them I was eighteen and they could notify him I was alive but I was going off to start a new life without any of my past pain, but for some reason I couldn't do it. I was drawn to this place and I couldn't very well come to Forks without him figuring out that I was here after a while."

"But how will you be able to live with a human, you feed off of them!" The black haired girl said in surprise looking at Bella with confusion and a little bit of resentment.

"Can't you tell what will happen? Can't you see if she will hurt him?" Jasper asked looking down at her.

"No, she's blocking me; I can't see anything to do with her Jasper!"

"Who's this," a bronze haired boy asked finally dropping down at the table.

"Like you need us to tell you," Emmett said snorting as he looked at the other teen.

"Actually I do, she's got a huge shield covering all of you and herself. She's not going to massacre the town is she Alice?"

"You're guess is as good as mine Edward. She's blocking me as well can't see a thing I feel so ordinary!" Alice said in horror.

"And why are we just sitting here waiting for her to get hungry enough to snap?" The bronze haired boy asked glaring at the others.

"I'm not going to kill the town, thanks for asking and all; I would have felt really terrible if you had talked about me as if I wasn't here. Oh yeah I'm Bella by the way, sorry I was so rude and didn't introduce myself when you told me your name." Bella said irritably as she stood and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Bella wait! Come back, don't pay them any mind." Emmett called after her.

"Go on Emmett, she's most likely to trust you as you've bonded all morning." Rosalie said nudging her husband.

"Alright, I catch you later," he said pressing a quick kiss to her temple before taking off after Bella. "Bella! Hey Bella, wait up!"

"What did I do?" Edward asked in surprise as Rosalie turned to glare at him.

"You were almost as bad as Alice," Jasper growled as he too stood and took off after Bella.

"What's he going on about?" Alice asked confused as she watched him storm away looking more surly than usual.

"Alice you heard her story, she trusted us enough to tell us everything she thought was important and then you treated her like crap. I don't think she even realized she had a shield up. She's a darling girl that's been through a lot of terrible things, or haven't you heard about what happened to Chief Swan's ex-wife and her husband?" Rosalie said sneering at them.

"Um, no, I don't listen to things like that. I'm usually too busy trying to make sure I see when visitors are here and that nothing out of the ordinary is coming our way to worry about gossip." Alice said with a shrug.

"When Chief Swan and his wife split up she got full custody of their daughter and got remarried a few years ago. Then one night two years ago someone broke into their house in Phoenix, Arizona and the Chiefs ex and her husband were brutally murdered and his daughter went missing. As far as I know this is the first she's been since her mom and step dad were killed two years ago, in which time she was forced to take part in the vampire wars! You should be ashamed of yourselves for at the very least not talking directly to her instead of pretending she wasn't here." Rosalie said glaring at the pair.

"Um, in my defense I didn't know about any of that…" Edward said hopefully.

"And you didn't take the time to learn any of it from her, you jumped strait to the conclusion that she was going to kill us all." Rosalie said grabbing her things and storming off to class.

"Oops, I think we made all of them mad…" Alice said looking towards the door their sister had just left from.

"Do you? Wow you must be physic," Edward said sarcastically as they stood up and headed off to class.

XxXx


	4. Bragging Rights and Esme

Chapter Three:

"Bella, don't pay any attention to them. Their just mad because they didn't know exactly who you were as soon as they saw you. Alice sees the future and Edward reads minds, they get antsy when they can't use their powers." Emmett said quietly.

"I don't know how I have the shield but I assume it has something to do with my natural defenses. It's not like I can help it, I'm not going to go all crazy on the town; I may have been a part of the vampire wars but I never wanted to be I just wasn't ready to be on my own yet. Maria was like a sister I never had; I was venerable and needed somebody to teach me how to survive like this. It's not like I had much choice in the matter. I can't tell you how many times I've wished that she would have just killed me with Renée and Phil." Bella said with a chocked sob as Emmett pulled her against his chest holding her tightly.

"It'll be alright Bella; don't think about them, they'll come around and if they don't their missing out on something great. What you did took a lot of guts, both allowing Maria to control you and breaking away again." Emmett muttered as he held her outside of their next class.

"I see now, you like to go after men that are already taken, so I should start dating Jessica and then I can have you on the side?" Blondie said laughing at her outraged expression as he stopped next to them.

"Look Blondie I don't know what your problem is but Emmett and I aren't sneaking around Rosalie's back, just because I'd rather associate with someone that pays attention to the big head and not just the one attached to his dick doesn't mean we're fucking, just do us all a favor and go to hell, Kay Thanks." Bella said turning on her heal and walking into the classroom leaving Blondie staring after him in shock and Emmett laughing loudly as he followed her in.

"You are too funny Bella," Emmett said as they dropped into seats as far back as they could get.

"Thanks, but looks aren't everything." She said shrugging as she started working on the assignment their math teacher had forgot to erase from the last class.

"Hey! That's my friend you're talking about, you better check yourself before you wreck yourself!" Emmett said glowering at her.

"Puh-lease, I could take you any day big boy. I've taken ten guys your size on at once and won. So don't go trying to get all macho on me, I'll kick your ass."

"Miss Swan, would you like to inform the rest of the class what is so important that you feel the need to share it with Mr. Cullen immediately.

"I was just explaining to him how if a limit never crosses something then it doesn't exist; it just wasn't sinking into that thick skull of his is all." Bella said smiling brightly at the man and batting her eyelashes.

"Very well, but if you wouldn't mind keeping quiet until after class; I would much prefer that any tutoring takes place on your own time." He said glaring at the two of them.

"Yes sir, it won't happen again." Bella said respectfully sending a wink to Emmett.

"Alright then, so as I was saying…"

XXX

"Is this day ever going to end? This is so boring; back in Phoenix I had five classes, no need to take any electives if you didn't want to. I seriously had my four core classes and Spanish and then I was done for the day. Here you have to take gym and foreign language and all sorts of other useless crap, seriously when am I ever going to need to use anything I learn in gym? It's ridiculous," Bella seethed as she met up with Emmett after changing into her gym clothes.

"I don't know, but as far as I've heard from you your pretty hot stuff with this whole physical activity thing so it shouldn't be too bad. I mean we get to choose between Football and Soccer so if you can really kick my ass play football." Emmett said smirking at the girl as they headed out to the stadium where all of the guys were headed as the girls moved towards the Soccer field.

"You realize that you're headed for Football right?" A brunet asked as he walked up on the side opposite Emmett.

"No I had no idea, I thought I was fallowing all the little sissy boys headed to play Soccer while those girls over there were going to play Football," Bella said sarcastically.

"Okay, no need to get bitchy about it, I was just making sure, wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you getting hurt before someone can take you out somewhere nice." He said winking at her as he ran up ahead.

"You have got to be kidding me. Maybe I should go shopping now that Maria doesn't need me to lure in all guys I could wear some more normal clothes so I don't look like some ho bag that'll jump into anybody's bed."

"You don't, Mike's a jerk and tries to get every girl in the school to sleep with him and that guy that just left isn't such a bad guy actually he's really nice and treats every girl the way a real man would. He never even tries to kiss a girl on their first date, it's crazy I don't know how he does it but he's some sort of saint." Emmett said shaking his head.

"Whatever you say, come on their already picking teams." Bella said taking off at a pace slightly faster than a human would be able to.

Emmett was picked as soon as they made it onto the field and Bella wasn't picked at all ending up on the opposite team as Emmett only because they had one less player. She scowled at her friend as he smirked when the captain of her team groaned.

"I may be small but I'm fast and I can catch the damn ball better than all of you, so if you want to win this thing you'll pass it to me, just sayin'." Bella said calmly as she looked at her teammates.

"You hang out with Cullen?" The captain asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do, and I promised to kick his ass today so if you wouldn't mind getting on with this?" Bella growled as all of the boys stared at her in shock.

"Good god you're sexy are you sure you want to play Football I wouldn't want you to get hurt, you look so small and fragile!" One of the boys on her team exclaimed after she had finished talking.

"Yes I'm sure dammit! Don't underestimate me, I've been through hell and back and come out without a scratch so just give me the damn ball if you want bragging rights against Emmett Cullen!" Bella said before storming out to take her place on the field.

XXX

"I gotta hand it to you Swan you're a damn good athlete, I never would have pegged you for a Football player, you seem much more like the Volley Ball type but you played better than our entire starting team put together." Her captain, whose name she had learned was Jason, said slapping her on the back shaking his hand as he pulled back looking at her in shock. "Good god girl, you're hard as a rock, no wonder nobody could take you down, you've gotta be one hundred percent muscle!"

"I guess I ate a lot of Wheaties this morning," Bella said smirking at him before catching site of Emmett. "Excuse me Jason my bestie over there is looking kind of down I think I'll go tell him a story of an awesome Foot Ball game."

"You're one evil little girl you know that?" Jason called after her.

"Yeah, but that's okay it makes life more interesting," She said turning around so he could see her wink at him.

"Emmy-Bear! Can you believe that I did so well? I mean who would have thunk somebody as small as me would be so awesome at football?" Bella sing-songed as she bounced up to Emmett's side grabbing onto his arm and letting him drag her along.

"Yeah, yeah; I get it your awesome at everything even though you're smaller than my pixy of a sister. Anything else you'd like to rub in squirt?" Emmett asked swinging Bella up over his shoulder so he wouldn't knock her to the ground while he walked and she hung onto his arm for the ride.

"Not right now, is there anything else I can beat you in later though just so your head doesn't get to big?" She asked sweetly.

"Nope, I'm perfect at everything else; maybe Jasper will make you sleepy though so I can draw on your face with a permanent marker though."

"You're mean you know that? Every other guy in this god forsaken school has been telling me that I should be more careful because they'd feel really bad if somebody as pretty as me got hurt, I think you should take lessons because I honestly don't know how Rose can stand how turrible you are!"

"Did you seriously just say turrible? What are you some wanna-be gangster?" Emmett said laughing loudly as he set Bella in front of the girl's locker room.

"I ain't no wanna-be yer just jealous of my mad football skills, because I won and you lost!" Bella yelled before running into the locker room before he could grab her.

She laughed gaily as all the other girls looked at her like she was insane as she walked through the room covered in mud from the football stadium.

"Did you seriously play football?" Some preppy looking girl asked looking at her in a mixture of disgust and that I'm-better-than-you-so-tell-me-look that "Queen Bee's" get when talking to other girls.

"Yeah I did, is that a problem?" Bella asked calmly not even sparing her a look as she started changing back into her street clothes.

"Yeah, it is. The rest of us worked hard today and you think you can just go and join the guys and get away without doing anything the entire period! If anyone should get to hang around watching Emmett Cullen then it's me not you. I mean come you're like what a sophomore? I guess I can let it slide since your knew but Emmett is off limit to everyone, even me and I'm the queen of the junior class so back off before his girlfriend come after you."

"Oh good, you're a junior. I guess I can let this slide since you're not accustomed to having anyone tell you you're a stupid bitch. But for future reference Rosalie and I have met and Emmett's my best friend, plus I'm a senior as long as I can get my credits since in case you were unaware I was kidnapped my sophomore year and missed my junior year. And I'll also have you know that I actually played today and I kicked Emmett's ass so if you'll excuse me I need to be going so the two of us can go find Rose and get the hell outta here." Bella said smiling sweetly at the girl before turning and walking out of the room.

"God she's a right bitch…" the girl muttered after her but Bella pretended not to hear.

"You're getting quite the reputation here today Bella," Emmett said smiling as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders walking her towards a shiny silver Volvo that Rosalie and Jasper were standing buy.

"How was your day," Rosalie asked smiling at Bella as she latched onto Emmett's free arm while the other girl ducked out from his protective stance.

"Too long," Bella muttered smiling back at the girl before going over to talk to Jasper so she and Emmett could have a moment alone.

"Hey Bella, I tried to find you after you left at lunch but you and Emmett just disappeared, I wanted to apologize for how Edward and Alice acted. They aren't usually like that, well Edward is sometimes but he's like that with everyone new." Jasper said quietly hoping that she would be able to forgive them.

"Its fine, I just wish they would have thought to ask me instead of talking about me like I wasn't there. I know it's nothing personal against me, it's just that you guys have built a home here and they're your first line of defense and I'm blocking them, even if I don't mean to and it freaked them out."

"I'm sorry to eavesdrop, but if I may interject I would like to apologize for my earlier actions it was very rude of me and I am sorry that I didn't not treat you as the gentle man I was raised to be," Edward said suddenly appearing beside her as she and Jasper talked.

"Its fine, I'd have probably acted the same way if I had the type of thing you guys did. What are you guys anyway? I've never seen anything like it, I've only ever been exposed to things like the armies and I've definitely never seen anyone as close as all of you seem to be other than in groups of two or three like Maria and I."

"We are a very large coven; in fact apart from the Volturri I think we are the largest in existence. There are actually two more members to our group and they act as our parents, as far as the rest of the world is concerned we are a family of foster children taken in by a kind young doctor and his wife." Jasper said calmly.

"You really must meet Esme Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed as she and Emmett come to join the group of three.

"Where's the annoying little pixy so we can go?" Emmett asked looking around trying to spot her.

"She went home after what happened at lunch to see if Esme could help her think more clearly so we do have extra room in the car now." Edward said calmly, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Then let's go your dad won't be home yet anyway. You can come meet Esme and leave before he gets off work and he'll have no chance to worry." Emmett said pulling Bella into the car next to him as Rosalie climbed into the passenger seat.

"So Rosalie did Emmett tell you how awful he is at football?" Bella asked casually as they sped toward the outskirts of Forks.

"What are you talking about, Emmett's the best player Forks has, the coach of the team is always bugging him to join the team." Jasper said confused.

"His team was terrible today in gym though! He was the first one picked and first they lost the rock, paper, scissors game to see who would start off with the ball and then they didn't score a single point!"

"Because your team cheated, if I had known that you were going to be using your unfair advantages I would have been able to stop you! While the rest of us were going at nice human paces you were going vampire speed not to mention every time someone tried to tackle you they seemed to float over your head or bounce off before the got a foot away from you!" Emmett growled glaring at her.

"Hey I can't help the shield part, I was born with it and have no idea how to take it down and you never said I couldn't run faster than a human. How else was I supposed to get my team to give me the freaking ball! Besides you were running faster than a human too, you're just mad that my shield wouldn't let you touch me." Bella said sticking her tongue out at the man.

"You lost a game of football to a girl smaller than Alice?" Rosalie and Edward asked at the same time as they turned to look at each other.

"Yes he did, I told him I could kick his ass and he didn't believe me. I have to admit I was a little worried about how I was going to explain the whole people bouncing off of me part but Jason slapped my back and about broke his hand and passed it all off as muscle so it turned out okay in the end." Bella said smiling smugly.

"For you maybe, I'm going to be the laughing stock by tomorrow." Emmett said pouting.

"Don't worry Emmett, I'll kick that little preppy bitches ass in Soccer tomorrow and save you the humiliation of being beat two days in a row." Bella said smiling sweetly at him.

"Who's she talking about?" Edward asked startled by the look of pure loathing in the girl's eyes as they climbed out of the car.

"Jessica Stanley," Emmett said laughing loudly. "Told her that since she was a sophomore she needed to stay away from me because she was next in line if Rose and I ever broke up, plus she called Bella a bitch."

"Little bitch, just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm a freaking sophomore! I'm a freaking senior dammit, like Emmett would ask somebody as plain as her out after being with somebody as beautiful as Rosalie." Bella scoffed as she was dragged into the huge house in front of her.

"You must be Bella," a woman with long honey colored hair and golden eyes said giving her the same warm motherly smile her own mom used to greet her with after school.

"Yes, you must be Esme, I'm so happy to meet you." Bella said quickly getting over her shock and pushing away the memories of her mom and step-dads deaths.

"Alice says you're from the south, how different this must be for you to wander around in the day time instead of being forced to leave only at night!"

"Yeah, it's great. I kind of wish I could go up in the mountains, above the cloud cover, for a while though it's been so long since I actually saw the sun. It feels like a century when it's only been a year." Bella said quietly.

"Maybe you would like to come hunting with us sometime, Emmett likes to go up past the clouds because that's where he can find the best game." Esme said kindly.

"I see, I was wondering why your eyes were so different. I'd never seen anything like them before, but it's because you don't hunt humans do you. You hunt animals, I didn't want to sound rude or anything but I was curious."

"Yes, we do and we must ask that you do not hunt in town or around this specific area while you are here because it could expose us to everyone." Alice said speaking for the first time.

"No worries chicky. I don't plan on eating anyone; I don't usually hunt very often any way. One of my natural defenses I suppose, I've never had trouble controlling my blood lust. It's almost nonexistent. I don't know why or how, but for some reason it's true. When I need to hunt I'll hunt animals so you have no need to worry, I only plan on staying in Forks for the remainder of the year so you don't have to worry about me ruining your life much longer I'll be out of your hair in no time at all. But I needed Charlie to know I was safe she he wouldn't have everyone and their uncle after me." Bella said calmly wondering why this girl seemed to dislike her so much.

XxXx

Ummmmmmmm…well I hope you liked it and all that good stuff. I worked really hard on it so let me know what you think and I'll try and post you another chapter soon

Love Always,

Emily Rai


	5. Why it's Charlie not dad

Chapter Four: Why it's Charlie and not dad

"Hey dad how was work," Bella asked forcing a smile on her face as she saw the man.

"Good, how was your first day of school?" He asked as he began eating the food she had prepared for him not seeming to notice that she wasn't eating anything.

"Nothing much, I mostly hung out with Emmett Cullen." Bella said shrugging surprised when Charlie turned bright red.

"He's too old for you. I don't want you going out alone with him; he could take advantage of you easily. He's such a big guy and you're so small plus he's a senior!" Charlie said firmly.

"Thanks for the concern but he has a girlfriend, I can take care of myself, and I'm a senior too." Bell said calmly wishing she could roll her eyes.

"No you're not; you were only a sophomore when your mom and Phil died." Charlie said calmly.

"Yeah and I was gone for a year after that, I'm eighteen now which makes me a senior. I'm taking enough classes right now that I should be able to graduate in the spring and go off to college like I'm supposed to." Bella said wishing he hadn't brought up her parents.

"But you just got here! I can't let you go so soon." Charlie disagreed.

"Sorry but you're going to have to, I want to do something with my life and for that to happen I need to go to college."

"I know, but Bella it's hard for me to think about you leaving so soon after I just got you back. I never got to see you after your mom met Phil; it was like he stole you guys away from me! And then after they got married they turn up dead and you were just gone. You can't imagine what that was like for me!"

"And you can't imagine what it was like for me. You don't know the first thing about either of them; they were happy together and deserved each other. He never took us away from you, I stopped coming to Forks long before he and mom started dating, what happened was you got jealous and now you're trying to blame him for mom's death and my being kidnapped." Bella snapped glaring at Charlie.

"Okay so now's not a good time to talk about this, why don't you go do your homework or something. I need to get to bed; I've got to be at the station early tomorrow." Charlie said setting his dishes in the sink.

"Sure whatever," Bella said leaving for her room without as much as a good night.

XXX

"Hey Bella, I thought you might like a lift today," Rosalie said as Bella came to stand beside her convertible that was currently parked in Charlie's driveway.

"Sure, where's everyone else?" Bella asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Already at school, they rode with Edward but I wanted to come get you so I thought I'd bring my baby to school." Rosalie said smiling at the other girl.

"I see," Bella said not really contributing much to the conversation.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I'm having some trouble adjusting to Charlie, he warned me about hanging out with Emmett because he's so much bigger than me and because he's a senior."

"But you're a senior too," Rosalie said confused.

"He assumed I was going to make up my junior year so we could spend more time together since as he put it Phil stole me and my mom from him. He isn't ready to let me go yet." Bella said bitterly.

"Who's Phil?" Rosalie asked confused.

"My dad."

"Ah how are things with the Chief?" Emmett asked opening Rosalie's door for her as Edward pulled open Bella's.

"Charlie is a bitch that doesn't know the first thing about life." Bella growled.

"Harsh words towards ones father." Edward said quietly.

"I don't really consider Charlie my father. I know he is by blood but for all intents and purposes Phil was my real dad, even before he and my mom got married. It's not that I don't like Charlie well enough it's just that he doesn't understand me. He and my mom split up when I was a baby and I used to come visit him every summer, and it was great, I really truly loved him back then, but as I got older and my mom started seeing guys and Charlie still kept their old wedding picture up in the living room at his house it got kind of awkward. I began to realize that he was still hung up on my mom and wasn't convinced that they were broken up when they were. I eventually stopped coming altogether and only talked to him when he bothered to call; a year after I stopped coming to Forks, so when I was probably thirteen, my mom met Phil. He was awesome; he was a minor league baseball player and brought me these really cool knick knacks back whenever he had to travel. He absolutely adored my mom and me, and we adored him right back. They got married when I was fifteen and then the whole Maria fiasco happened when I was sixteen." Bella explained.

"Oh Bella," Rosalie said launching herself at the smaller girl with enough force had it been anyone other than Bella they would have toppled strait to the ground.

"Then last night Charlie started going off about how Phil stole mom and I away from him and how I couldn't imagine what it was like for him when they turned up dead and I was missing. He wasn't very happy when I pointed out I stopped visiting him before my parents even met and even less happy when I said he was jealous of Phil and was using it as an excuse to blame my mom's death and my disappearance on him."

"Oh Bella," Rosalie said hugging her tighter. At this point the four of them were standing outside hers and Emmett's first hour class.

"Its fine, he'll get over the fact that I'm going to be gone in a year and he won't have Phil to blame for my not speaking to him ever again this time around. Look Rose, I need out of Forks for a while sometime soon, we should head up to Seattle or something this weekend because if Charlie's still the same man he was when I was a kid then he's going fishing with Billy Black in La Push on Saturday."

"Okay, the four of us can go, as long as Edward wants too that is. You and Alice don't seem to get along too well yet so she doesn't need to come and she won't want Jasper going shopping without her and Esme and Carlisle left for the weekend so it'll be just us left, we can go tomorrow or later tonight if you want."

"Sounds good to me, you guys should probably get to class before you're late. We'll see you at lunch later." Bella said giving a small smile before dragging Emmett into the classroom in front of them.

XXX

By the time they made it to lunch Bella was completely pissed off. Apparently word had gotten out that her team had won in football yesterday but not the fact that she had actually played. The entire school was talking about how unfair it was that she could just sit around while everyone else in the class actually worked. Just because she didn't work up a sweat didn't mean she didn't play, Emmett hadn't worked up a sweat but nobody had accused him of not playing! God she hated being small sometimes, it got really annoying having people doubt her abilities all the time.

"Hey Swan! Did you really cheat in gym, the easiest class in the entire school?" Some jerk called after her as she and Emmett passed.

That was the last straw for her. She spun on her heals to face the person that had spoken and ground out between clenched teeth, "I did not cheat in gym, I led my team to victory. I have never cheated on anything in my life and I don't intend to start anytime soon. I don't know why everyone seems to think that I didn't play in that football game yesterday but I did. If you don't believe me you can go ahead and ask Jason Phelps he was my team captain and he'll tell you I played the entire time and scored pretty much every touchdown our team got."

"Yeah of course you did pip squeak," the boy said snorting as he looked her up and down. "Look why don't you stick to girl sports, yeah? Wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you to get damaged playing big boy sports when you should be waiting on the sidelines of games for one of us to ask you to a movie or something."

"You shouldn't have said that," Emmett said quietly to the guy as Bella's eyes flared with pent up fury.

"How dare you!" Bella yelled, "I'll have you know that just because I look good does not give any one of you fucking pricks to treat me the way you have so far. I'm a person not a piece of meat or a toy you can make do whatever you want! I have opinions and talents and things on my mind other than which boy is cuter and who I want to take me out next Friday."

"Awe come on honey, we just want somebody as beautiful as you out of harm's way." The boy said sliding his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to sooth her.

"Fuck off asshole!" Bella said dangerously punching the guy in the face before heading into the lunch room while Emmett stayed back to admire her handy work. Unlike most vampires she had hit him with enough force to break his nose but didn't cause more damage than any human wouldn't be able to do.

"Told you that was a bad idea," Emmett said smirking before he turned to fallow the small girl to where the rest of his family was sitting minus Alice who couldn't seem to pull her head out of her ass.

They were all sitting at the table snickering as Bella glowered at everyone that dared look in her direction. "Bella dear, that wasn't very nice." Emmett said sweetly.

"I don't give a fuck if it was nice, I'm tired of all the dip shits at this school telling me what I should and shouldn't do! They aren't my father, my father died two years ago." Bella growled.

"Calm down Bella! This will all blow over within a couple of days; you're new and new don't make it to Forks very often. As soon as they get used to you everything will be back to normal." Jasper said soothingly as the girl continued to sulk.

"Yeah whatever," Bella muttered before smirking and standing on top of their lunch table and addressing the entire student body. "Attention Forks High School! My name is Isabella Swan and I want you all to know that I am not some sort of freak show for you to talk about all the time so you best shut the hell up about me…oh and fish are friends not food."

Everyone present just stared at her in shock and confusion as she jumped down off of the table. She snorted as she took in all of their faces glad that they at least weren't talking about her.

"Fish are friends not food?" Emmett asked confused as Jasper snickered and Rosalie smirked.

"Seriously Emmett, has nobody ever seen Finding Nemo? It's only the best moobie ever!" Bella said exasperatedly.

"Moobie," Jasper asked letting out a bark of laughter startling everyone in the vicinity.

"Did I stutter little white boy?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

That was all it took for the Cullen's minus Alice to burst into loud laughter. Alice huffed and stomped away from the table glaring at Jasper as she left. Bella rolled her eyes at the pixie and dropped into Rosalie's lap laying her head on the blonde's shoulder and pretending to sob as the other vampire left.

"Oh Rose! I didn't mean for Alice to get upset, I just can't do right by her! I wasn't trying to call Jasper a little white boy!" Bella cried fighting the smile tugging at her lips as Rosalie played along.

"I know Bella, don't worry she'll see you're only trying to be funny eventually, and the rest of us love you don't we Jasper?" Rosalie said shoving Bella onto his lap.

"Yeah of course," Jasper said wrapping his arms around Bella automatically so she wouldn't be shoved on the floor by his pushy sister.

"Oh would you look at that, time for me to skip the last of my classes!" Bella said as the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"Oh me too, me too!" Emmett said bouncing up and down as he gave Rosalie a puppy dog look.

"Oh fine, we can start our trip now but don't say I never do anything for you!" Rosalie said rolling her eyes at her husband's antics.

"Screw what Alice might want I'm coming with," Jasper said resolutely as they walked to the parking lot.

"Thanks Jasper," I said grinning up at him.

"So Bella what was your dad like?" Jasper asked as they all piled into Rosalie's car leaving the Volvo for Alice to drive after she finished with class.

XxXx


	6. Shopping

Chapter Five: Shopping…

"My dad was an amazing man. He thought the world of me and my mom, even before they were married. If he wanted to do something with her and I didn't have anyone to hang out with or anywhere to go instead of just leaving me on my own he'd adjust their plans so I could come along, and it never felt awkward with him like it does with Charlie." Bella said smiling.

"Why doesn't Charlie understand that you liked him so much? Whenever I've seen him he's seemed really reasonable." Edward asked confused looking away from the passing trees.

"He usually is, it's just when it comes to Phil that he isn't. He doesn't understand that he and my mom were never going to get back together. He thinks that if mom and me never would have met Phil we would have moved back to Forks and my mom would have realized that she was madly in love with him and we'd all live happily ever after. But since we moved to Arizona and mom got married Phil is now the most evil being alive and it's his fault that mom's dead and I went missing."

"That's gotta be tough on you, doesn't he understand that you really like Phil?" Jasper asked.

"No, he thinks Phil brainwashed me somehow. Charlie seems to think that since I stopped calling him after mom and Phil got together it means that he wouldn't let me call him. When actually I got tired of listening to him say that my mom was just going through a phase and pretty soon we'd be living at home and everything would be okay. When really I was hoping that mom never got tired of Phil and he'd become my father for real and I'd never have to spend time with Charlie again if I didn't want to.

"Didn't you ever tell Charlie that you really liked Phil and that he treated you and you're mom well?" Jasper asked unable to grasp that Charlie would be so hung up on his ex-almost fifteen years after they had split up.

"Yeah, but he didn't believe me he figured Phil was monitoring my phone calls or something. I got tired of explaining it so I cut off contact…I didn't even remember all of this stuff until he mentioned all of this crap being Phil's fault, it set me off and all of these memories came rushing back and I went off on him."

"Well now it's time to forget all about Charlie and get lost in the stores upon stores of clothes and shoes and accessories." Rosalie said brightly as she whipped into a parking space right near the entrance of the mall.

"Good, cause I am in desperate need of some major shopping." Bella said smiling at the girl putting her anger and bad day out of her mind.

"Dear god, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Emmett asked Jasper and Edward with a look of horror over taking his face.

"Carrying bags of course." Rosalie said smirking as she and Bella walked off ahead of them.

The boys groaned as they watched Rosalie and Bella walk into a Buckle and fallowed behind them only a few seconds later. They were not surprised to see the girls already absorbed in the layers upon layers of clothes surrounding them. It was amazing how they could just lose themselves in the clothes and not pay attention to anything else going on around them besides the others opinions or finds.

It didn't take long for the boys to be completely loaded with bags from various stores throughout the mall such as Buckle, Vanity, Aeropostale, American Eagle and others. The girls finally stopped when Emmett reminded them that they still needed to have room in the car to get back home and that it was getting late and Charlie would start to worry if Bella didn't get home soon.

"Remind me to never go shopping with you people again." Emmett moaned pathetically as they walked.

"Oh you know you had fun Emmett," Bella said sweetly winking at Rosalie.

"He did indeed didn't you Emmett?" Jasper said smirking at his brother.

"I know you enjoyed it more than me! I wasn't feeding off of everyone's emotions like you were," Emmett growled punching Jasper hard enough to make him stumble to the side a few steps.

"I'm not ashamed that I'm happy after shopping, I mean what do I have to complain about? Joking with my brothers? Hanging out with my sister? Or spending the afternoon with a beautiful girl?" Jasper asked winking at Bella as Emmett floundered for an answer.

"Aw you boys are too kind, but really now we must be going! My poor mortal father will have a fit if I disappear again." Bella said linking arms with Rosalie and sliding into the car with her.

XXX

"How was school Bella?" Charlie asked when he walked in after work shocked to see Bella laying on the living room floor with a coloring book.

"Fine, pretty boring had a run in with some jerks but it's all good." She said shrugging as she continued focusing on her coloring.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked standing awkwardly in the doorway of the living room.

"Nope, I'm good thanks." Bella said standing swiftly and heading upstairs.

"Alright if you're sure…are you headed to bed already?"

"Yeah it's been a long day see you tomorrow dad."

XxXx


	7. You Me Prom

You. Me. Prom.

XxXx

"See you later Charlie," Bella called heading for the front door the next day.

"Where are you going? I thought we could hang out today maybe watch a game, rumor has it that you're a pretty good athlete maybe you should try out for the cheerleading squad or maybe the volleyball team." Charlie said standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I made plans to hang out with the Cullen's today. Doctor and Mrs. Cullen are spending the weekend with Alice so me and Rosalie are going to have some girl time. I figured you might have plans with Billy Black to go fishing, you always used to hang out with him when I was little and used to come. Besides I wouldn't want to cramp your style, you've got a system that's worked for you forever no need for you to change your life just because I'm staying here for a while."

"Oh it doesn't bother me, Billy's got a son around your age he's a real good kid. Maybe you'd like to meet him the next time we get together, I'll see if they want to come into town tonight for dinner." Charlie said hopefully his eyes holding a sense of pleading in them.

"Sure, look I've really got to get going; I'll be back soon," Bella said before practically bolting out of the house and flying into Rosalie's car before he could say anything else.

Rosalie smiled knowingly at Bella as she fastened her seatbelt at lightning speed. "At least he's trying to be a good dad now. It could be worse he could be completely ignoring you."

"That wouldn't be any different than before, I don't need him constantly worrying about me I can take care of myself." Bella huffed and sat back in her seat.

Rosalie glanced over at her for a split second and decided against saying anything in favor of not making her more upset.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that after the way Charlie has treated me in the past I don't feel like he has any right to try and stake an control over me." Bella's voice was soft when she spoke, barely audible over the engine that was still running.

"I suppose...I just don't understand how somebody could have such an ill will towards their father..."

"That's it though Rose, he's never been my father. he was a sperm donor in my birth. Phil was my father he took care of me and he made me feel loved, Charlie never did he made me feel guilty for liking Phil and my mom."

"I don't understand, but I respect your feelings." Rosalie agreed finally as she pulled up in front of the Cullen home.

Bella nodded and got out of the car quietly and waited for Rose to come around the car. Looking up at the house she could see Jasper's back to a window on the top floor of the house. She was sure that if she focused enough she would be able to stretch her senses to figure out what it was he was doing but didn't have the time as Rosalie led her into the house.

She followed the blonde into the house forcing her mind away from Jasper for the time being, focusing instead on Rosalie going on about things like prom.

"Do you have your date yet for prom?" the blonde asked excitedly as she led Bella into her large closet, looking for the perfect dress for the occasion.

"Not yet no, I wasn't even really planning on going." Bella said with a shrug. "It's not like I can do the whole dinner and dancing thing with some human boy and who would I go with anyway?"

"Anyone really, I bet Jasper or Edward would go with you," She said grinning wickedly at the smaller girl.

"Edward barely likes me and isn't Jasper with Alice?"

"Edward just doesn't understand you! And not anymore, she had some vision and they've not really been speaking to each other since, so I'd say he's fair game."

"Talking about me ladies?" A soft southern drawl floated in from the doorway, the blonde boy leaning casually against the frame.

"Yes but it's not nearly as fun as it would be if you couldn't hear us," Rosalie said batting her eyelashes at him.

"It's not very lady like to gossip," he quipped calmly.

"Of course it is, it's what women live for." Bella sniped back grinning widely at him while Rosalie puffed up in triumph.

Jasper just nodded and hummed in agreement and looked intently into Bella's eyes as if searching for something.

"Yes Jasper?" She asked sweetly a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"You. Me. Prom." He said calmly before walking out of the room.

"Was that a question?" She called mildly after him.

"No ma'am, a statement of fact." His voice floated back to them and washed over her.

"Great, now let's find you a dress!" Rosalie said grinning at Bella as she began digging through all of the dresses in her closet.

XxXx

Well...it's not much but...it's not nothing either...I've kind of lost my way with this story and don't have much time to write anymore but it's my goal to finish this up before the end of the year and this is me taking a step in that direction...

Let me know what you think...sorry if it sucks I think I'm kind of rusty...


	8. I Give You Thanks For the Ride

I Give You Thanks For the Ride

XxXx

Bella opened her window quietly when she heard Charlie's breathing even out, the likelihood of him waking up was slim but the less noise she made the better her chances of not being caught would be. The last thing she needed was for him to wake up when she was preparing for the hunt.

Keeping her thirst at bay around humans was harder than it was around other vampires. She could do it but she needed to feed before it became too much, the last thing she needed was to attack somebody at school.

The real question though was where to hunt. She couldn't do it in Forks, somebody would notice right away that somebody was missing and there weren't any good animals that she could take out. She would have to travel and make a quick trip of it so that she was back before Charlie got up in the morning.

Huffing out an unnecessary breath Bella took off towards the north breathing deeply as soon as she passed the city limits. She could smell the Cullen's to the side of her and kept running until she couldn't smell them any longer.

Nothing smelled appetizing until she hit Port Angeles. She could smell the fear of somebody young and followed it coming to a stop in the shadows of a building in an alley. She looked on as a group of guys moved closer to a girl Bella recognized from Forks High. She was a junior and seemed nice enough even though she did hang around that Jessica girl.

"J-just l-leave me a-alone..." the girl said taking a step away from them and Bella could see the waves of fear rolling off of her.

"What's wrong honey, don't you like us?" A small fat man said as he and his group of friends kept moving towards her.

"P-please..." She begged with a choked sob.

"Leave her alone." Bella said calmly stepping out of the shadows.

The girl looked at her in shocked fear. "I-isabella..?" she said recognition shinning on her face.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked moving to the other girls side not taking her eyes away from the group of guys.

"Y-yeah.." She said nodding her eyes wide. "W-what are you doing here?"

"It looked like you could use some help with this garbage is all. Now if you walk straight down that sidewalk you'll end up back downtown," Bella said indicating the path she meant.

"W-what about you? A-aren't you coming..?" she asked staring at Bella wide eyed.

"No, you go on ahead. I think I'm going to have a little chat with these boys about manners."

"I can't just leave you..."

"I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself now go. " Bella said calmly taking her eyes away from the group of guys to give her a hard glare.

"Thank you Isabella..." She said taking a slow step away from her before running off in the direction Bella had told her to.

"How nice of you to sacrifice yourself for your friend," The fat man said moving forward and reaching out to touch Bella.

She caught the hand easily jerking his wrist so that the bone snapped loudly, relishing the cry of pain he gave.

"If the rest of you value your lives you will leave now and forget about his encounter." Bella said calmly smirking cruelly as the other men ran off leaving their friend behind. "Looks like it's just the two of us now."

"Lemme go, I won't tell anyone I swear!" He gasped trying, futilely, to pull his arm free.

Bella ignored him and pulled him closer her eyes seeming to glow as she breathed in the scent of his fear and the underlying scent of rancor. Letting out the unnecessary air she pushed his head to the side and sank her razor sharp teeth into the pulsing vein of his neck.

He cried out flailing around trying to force her to release him but she only sucked harder stopping only when he went limp and the flow of blood stopped. Pulling back she wiped her mouth calmly and stared at the limp body being held up only by her one hand trying to decide what to do with it.

Deciding she didn't much care she simply drug him to one of the nearby buildings and shoved him into an incinerator and switched it on; taking off running before the flame could fully ignite. She was back at Charlie and in her room by the time her alarm started to go off.

She changed her clothes for the day and waited impatiently for Charlie to get up and leave for work. She hated all of this waiting, how did humans stand waiting all the time there were so many other things she could be doing but she had to wait because she had to pretend to be human.

She paced back and forth across her room feeling like a caged tiger and wanted to shout in relief when she finally heard the rustle of sheets and a thump signifying that he had gotten out of bed. A moment later he knocked lightly on her door and stuck his head in, "Bells it's time to get up..." He said deflating slightly when he saw that she was already up and dressed.

"Thanks Charlie," Bella said nodding at him and grabbing her school bag. "Rose should be here soon..."

"Alright..have a good day.." he said awkwardly before going into the bathroom to get ready.

Bella looked out the window when she heard an engine, surprised to see a motorcycle sitting outside instead of Rosalie's car. Jasper pulled off his helmet and grinned up at her. She grinned back and bounded down the steps, noisily for Charlie's sake.

"Good morning Ms. Bella." Jasper drawled as he grinned at her and held out his helmet for her to take.

"And to you kind sir," She said taking the proffered helmet and smiling back, her teeth glinting in the morning light.

"You are looking might bright this morning, did you have a nice breakfast to start off you're day?" he asked as she got on and he began backing down the drive.

"Nope, just a late dinner last night."

He nodded in understanding swerving into the student parking lot. He sped past a group of students throwing licorice at each other and came to a stop in the spot next to Edward's silver Volvo.

"I give you thanks for the ride," Bella said grinning up at him as he pulled the helmet off for her.

"Anything for the lovely lady," he murmured staring down into her bright red eyes; not looking away until the warning bell rang out across the school yard.

The blonde boy grasped Bella's hand and pressed a light kiss to the back of it before taking off for his first class in long strides. Bella smiled slightly and went to class wanting nothing more than to go after Jasper.

XxXx


	9. I Can't Smell Her Anymore

I Can't Smell Her Anymore

XxXx

Bella glared at Emmett as he made kissy faces at her as she walked to her seat beside him. She ignored him, keeping her face forward and forcing herself to listen to the teacher drone on. She continued to ignore him for the rest of the morning only for his antics to increase tenfold when they started for the cafeteria.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the cafeteria however, gritting her teeth and snapping her head to the side, faster than any human would be able to, catching sight of Alice glaring at her from one of the other entrances into the building. Emmett's voice trailed off as he followed her line of sight frowning when he saw Alice, her eyes black as coal.

"Go sit down Bella, I'll talk to her." Emmett said calmly moving towards his sister only for her to spin on her heel and march out of the room before he could.

Bella frowned and followed her ignoring Emmett's protests. When she got outside Alice was gone but she followed the trail she had left, following it into the trees behind the school, only stopping when the trail did.

"Alice?" Bella called softly knowing the girl had to be around somewhere. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"You lied. You killed somebody last night. You promised that you wouldn't hunt humans in this area and you lied." Alice growled stepping out into the clearing.

"In case you didn't notice I saved somebody last night. I could smell the rancor flowing off of him before I even hit Port Angeles. He probably had plans to gang rape that girl and beat her with his buddies." Bella snarled taking a step towards Alice. "Besides I didn't leave behind any evidence so you don't have to worry. The only thing that might happen is somebody files a missing persons report and I won't be hunting there again in the near future."

"You say that now, but what about in a week when you're hungry again? We can't let you threaten our home, our way of life!"

"You don't understand do you? I don't feed as often as you. I don't have to go out every month or multiple times a month like you do. I might need to feed again around the time of graduation and even then I'll just do it to be safe."

"That's not even possible, you'll starve!" Alice snapped glaring at her, "I'm not stupid Isabella I know how vampires like you work. You say you won't hunt in the area and that you won't do it very often but you always do!"

"I'm not lying, but you aren't going to believe me any way so I don't see the point in arguing with you; you'll just have to see for yourself." Bella growled before taking off back to the school forgoing the cafeteria in favor of just going to her next class.

She sat in silence, giving a minute shake of her head when Emmett asked what had happened. She didn't want to talk about it, if she was honest with herself she didn't even want to be there. She could care less about anything that went on in Forks High School, perhaps it was a mistake to ever come here. She thought it would be a way to spend a little more time with her dad but now that she was actually there she was having trouble making herself respect him and things with Alice tried on her nerves and there wasn't even anything she could do about it.

She huffed in frustration shoving back from her desk and stalking out of class much to the surprise of everyone in the room, including Emmett.

"Ms. Swan," Their teacher called after her is shock, the only answer he received though was the door slamming shut. He frowned and continued to look after her for a moment. "Mr. Cullen, would you be so kind as to check on her?"

Emmett nodded in agreement and stood quickly, removing himself from the class. He looked around unsurprised that he couldn't see Bella anywhere, instead choosing to follow her scent. He groaned when the trail cut off suddenly, wondering how she had managed to do it since there was no water nearby for her to jump into and the scent would have carried if she had moved into the trees.

"Bella?" He called out without much hope that he had managed to catch up. After several long seconds without an answer he sighed and headed back to the school, unsurprised to see Jasper waiting outside he and Bella's class for the girl.

"She isn't in there Jasper," He said softly giving a slight smile when the blonde's head snapped up to face him.

"Where is she then?" He asked in confusion moving closer to Emmett so it wouldn't look so strange for them to be talking to each other.

"I don't know, she stormed out halfway through and her scent just stops." Emmett said shaking his head. "I assume she'll turn up once she's had a chance to cool down.

"What do you mean it just stops?" Jasper said frowning in confusion.

"Just that, I get to a point and I can't smell her any more. There's no way to follow her."

Jasper frowned in disapproval, not liking that she had disappeared without warning. He glared at Alice when he saw her skip out of her class knowing that Bella's disappearance probably had something to do with what the two girls had talked about.

XxXx


End file.
